Conventionally, pen is used in writing, but due to progress in technology, other function is combined to a pen for expansion the functions thereof so as to add the worth of a pen. Some pens having LEDs or laser diodes for illumination or indication or amusement have commercially sold. In other aspect, communication is more and more popular. Mobile phones have become a popular products. Almost any one has one handset. Some devices which can be inserted into a handset for displaying a calling have commercially sold. However, such devices are designed as a decoration, or is combined with an antenna, or as a doll. There is only single one function.
Therefore, there is an eager demand for a novel photo-pen with the function of displaying a phone calling and illumination in dark, which has multiple functions improving the prior art defect of single one function.